A Little More Bruised
by talentedgemx
Summary: Clarke ponders on the battle at Mount Weather; she and Lexa took it down and she remembers the Commander as she cut down her enemy one by one. She enjoys the celebration and the alcohol a little too much, and gets jealous when she suspects Lexa is 'enjoying' the party with someone else. She makes a bold move and goes to interrupt. Descriptive SMUT warning.


_Okay, so I had to get this out of my system and I had a few people requesting some Clexa smut from me so, here it is! :) This isn't really safe for work guys, well I shouldn't think..._

 _It does have some buildup though, a little bit of plot but yeah, fairly descriptive sex. Also, you need to assume the finale of s2 didn't happen, and team Clexa took down Mount Weather ;)_

 _Feedback as always, very much appreciated :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The victory was sweet. Lexa had been on fire, in her element. Tearing the soldiers of Mount Weather down as she swept through hallways one after the other, like a tidal wave.

When she found Cage there was a ferocity in her eyes Clarke was yet to see. It was terrifying. She was wild, moving on pure adrenaline and anger and rage. The momentum of the death she left in her wake all leading to that one single moment when she cut him down. Slit his throat. Announced something in Trigedasleng while his eyes were still open. As he dropped to his knees. He fell from her grip as the life disappeared from him, the look in her eyes one of triumph, one of pride. Like nothing would stop her and nothing had.

Clarke wondered briefly if these were the moments Lexa lived for. Was raised and trained for. Of all the planning and the conversations, from the rallying speeches and shaky alliances perhaps that was it. The enemy slain. Her shoulders back and her chin held high. Her chest panting and her teeth bared. Revenge sought and answered for. Blood having had blood. Clarke had seen it all. Staining hallways and concrete floors. Now staining every inch of the Commander and her eyes seemed liked they wanted even more.

Now though Lexa was patched up, her many wounds stitched and her injuries seen too. Clarke was the one to do it, Nyko long since given up, being so used to his Commander and the way she always refused. It was a miracle Clarke managed to get her back to her tent for such attention, having seen to everyone else first at Lexa's behest, including herself. Then there were victory speeches Clarke waited through, rounds of talking with the wounded. Anything and everything Clarke assumed in order to avoid showing vulnerability, even though she had seen it all before.

Finally though she was persuaded and allowed Clarke to tend to her, in the low candle light of her tent with stolen glances, gentle touches and conversation when it came of anything but said glances and touches. Of hands that lingered more than necessary. Perhaps it was to do with the battle, Clarke remembered thinking as she finished up with Lexa's last wound. A gash the breadth of her shoulder blade and as Clarke sutured, she found her fingers moved more slowly across her skin, her body positioned a whole lot closer to Lexa's back than was necessary. Her legs pressing against her, almost holding onto her, when it wasn't needed at all.

It was definitely the adrenaline. The restlessness now after the apprehension of oncoming war. Of not knowing whether or not she would live but now she was. Very much so, and so was Lexa. A little more bruised than before. Definitely more scarred and her eyes somewhat darker. Her breaths heavier and her skin a little richer, stained a deeper shade even though Clarke had washed off a considerable amount of the dirt and blood.

All of it made her even more breathtaking than before. If that was even possible.

So it was now Clarke found herself sat across from the fire pit just down the hill from Lexa's tent, admiring the Commander as she spoke with some of her warriors just across the way. She was also different now, post war. Her edges seemed softer, her back not quite so rigid. Her jaw not quite so square. When she spoke there was at times a hint of a smile, although Clarke was sure only the trained eye would pick up on such things. Someone who was used to staring at the Commander whenever the opportunity presented itself. Like Clarke was, for instance, picking up every minute detail even before she knew why she was doing it.

Even the way Lexa was stood, with her coat open at the front. Her head tilted to one side as she listened to what was no doubt another story of the battle, her eyes excited and her lips trying their hardest not to smile. It was the Commander at her most relaxed, allowing herself to be around her subordinates, even though her one hand was still loosely grasped around the hilt of her sword at her hip.

It was only when Lexa looked at her did Clarke jump away from her thoughts. Her back straightening in her chair a little as her chest hitched a breath. It was something they had been playing at all evening; turning away at just the right moment so the other wouldn't see them staring. They hadn't spoken since Clarke left Lexa's tent earlier, each having other responsibilities on this stage. The aftermath of the battle. The celebrations and as long as they would go on for.

It was all getting too much for Clarke, really. She was tiring, and every single inch of her apart from her brain was telling her that she needed something. It wasn't more moonshine. It wasn't more food. Nor was it conversation or stolen glances with the person she ... Clarke rolled her eyes and looked into the fire. She shook her head too, for emphasis and forcibly crossed one leg over the other for a reason she didn't want to apply thought to.

She was shattered. And it was definitely the moonshine. She cleared her throat and tightened her fingers around her half cup of it. It was only then she noticed the rest of the chairs around the fire were now empty, all but two whose occupants had pulled them away a little for some seclusion in the darkness. Perhaps it wasn't just her that felt this way after winning a battle.

"You're alone?" A voice said behind her.

It was Lincoln, and he took the seat next to her. Clarke smiled at him, glad of the company and of the distraction. He leaned forwards and warmed himself in front of the fire.

"It seems that way."

Lincoln smiled. "The first night after battle should never be spent alone, especially the victorious Commander's." His tone was jovial, obviously partaking in a little too much moonshine himself.

She couldn't help but grin. The idea of her being referred to as 'the Commander' quite a funny one. She could never think of herself that way. That would put her in the same league as Lexa...

"I wouldn't quite call myself that," she said, her head dipping a little in case she was blushing.

"You should get used to it," he grinned. "If you weren't before, then you are now."

Clarke scratched at the back of her neck and then took stock of what he said. Sinking in probably much too slowly. It was the moonshine, she was certain. Definitely the moonshine. She looked at the two grounders who were practically mounting each other on the other side of the fire, the now distinct lack of well, anyone in the immediate vicinity rather noticeable. The loud chorus' of celebrations and songs now drowning out to almost nothing. The camp fires that were plentiful before now only two or three in the distance. It hadn't been that long though, had it?

She raised an eyebrow, ever so slightly. "I thought the celebrations might go on for longer."

Lincoln swallowed his mouthful of moonshine rather loudly. "Oh they're celebrating," he said, as if almost the entire army thinning out in the space of a few hours wasn't anything unusual.

Clarke nodded, taking the hint, even if she did find it a little... she wasn't sure if the word. "So that's usual, after battle?" she turned to him, not bothered if her questions could be seen as odd, to him.

Lincoln's grin was still there though, drinking like he couldn't get enough. He leaned a little closer to her. "After a victorious battle," he said quietly, and then his voice got much louder. He was clearly drunk. "Don't you feel it?" he asked. "The buzzing? The excitement?"

She just stared at him.

"It is a heroic win, Clarke," Lincoln continued, his face trying for marginally more serious. He leaned back in his chair. "One of legend! You, and the Commander," and then she zoned out a little at the mention of Lexa but she caught herself quickly and tuned back in. "Stories will be told of this for years to come." He nudged Clarke's arm with his elbow. "You should celebrate it. Mark it. Find someone. Don't waste it drinking alone."

She tilted her cup then, and stared into its depths. Mark it with a stranger? There was no way Clarke was that drunk, but then even if she was she still wouldn't. The whole thing just made her think.

"So," she started, as she frowned. "Is that was people do, here?" she took a look around, the lack of people obviously answering her question. "Pair off and, celebrate?"

Lincoln chucked, and then he nodded. "Ah I was forgetting. Different cultures." He looked into the fire himself. "Octavia explained this to me," he shook his head. "I didn't know the Sky People thought of the whole thing differently."

Clarke just glared at the side of his head. "The whole thing?"

Lincoln picked up a stick off the ground and started to stoke the fire as it was failing, a bit. He shrugged. "The body has urges, Clarke. Desires. We make sure they are satisfied."

Clarke was surprised she didn't find the conversation instantly embarrassing, but then she supposed that definitely was the moonshine. Besides, learning about different cultures was interesting. "Just like that?"

"Why deny it?" he smiled. "Octavia referred to it as, casual?"

Clarke nodded.

"Then we do that a lot. If there is desire and it is mutual. If there is someone who feels it too then a night is spent together."

"Just the one night?"

Lincoln shrugged. "Depends. Usually."

"So you don't believe in spending your life with someone?"

"Of course. That is the greatest of desires. To find love and share the soul with someone. But that is a big deal in our culture. It's a union never to be broken. A partnership for as long as there is life."

The statement actually warmed Clarke's heart, on this rapidly cooling night. "Is that how you feel about Octavia?"

Lincoln's smile simply got inexplicably bigger. It reflected in his eyes, too. "I knew from the first time I saw her," and then his voice trailed off as if he was remembering back all that time, to that first moment and then quickly he was back. "But it's something to be sure of and until you find that person, there is nothing wrong in testing out as many as you want."

Clarke raised an eyebrow. That certainly wasn't what they were taught when they were growing up on the Ark. She wondered what her mother would say to that and then she physically yanked her mind away from her mother, her face screwing up a little in the process.

Lincoln looked like he was finding this all too amusing. "There is nothing shameful in sex in our culture, Clarke," and then he stood up, finishing off whatever he was drinking and then tossing his cup to the ground. It made Clarke raise her cup to her lips, too. "There are many here who would love to satisfy you tonight or any other."

And then she almost spat the remnants into the fire.

Lincoln's grin almost fell off his face. "I could give you a few names-"

"-No, no." Clarke held up her hand, still coughing from his first sentence, let alone his second. "That won't be necessary." She wiped across her lips with the cuff of her jacket. "But thanks."

He just continued grinning at her and nodded in acceptance, although he thought it was a shame. Clarke was far too beautiful to spend this night alone. "Goodnight," he said and then made to leave.

"Wait," Clarke said as a thought hit her. One that had been pretty much hitting her all night. "When you said especially the Commander's..."

Lincoln just nodded, one of his eyebrows going up.

Clarke bit her lip and then let it go. "So, Lexa?"

Lincoln grinned again, knowing his Commander enjoyed this tradition just as much as anyone else. He gestured his head toward to Commander's tent. "It is an honour to be chosen to satisfy the Commander. She'll already be started."

Clarke looked toward Lexa's tent and her stomach just, plummeted. Her heart beating somewhat harder all of a sudden. A light clearly on inside the tent that wasn't when Clarke cast her eyes to it only ten minutes or so ago.

"She's usually the last to retire after battle."

Clarke felt the lump thick in her throat as much as felt her gut trailing around on the ground. She had to search hard to find her voice. "Right," she mumbled, her mind suddenly altogether cloudy. She couldn't put a name to what she was feeling but it wasn't pleasant. Not even in the least. Perhaps the total opposite to what she felt while she and Lexa were playing stolen glances earlier. When Clarke was patching her up in her tent. That was nice. More than nice. Close to something in a whole other league to nice and this, wasn't that. She was confused and her chest hurt and it was... definitely the moonshine. But still, and then she blinked. She didn't like it and was fairly certain it was completely uncalled for.

"You'll be alright?" Lincoln asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. He felt a little odd leaving her at the fire pit. Alone.

Clarke managed to form something like a smile, then, belaying any worry that just covered her face. "Of course," she replied, coughing again. "Enjoy your night."

Lincoln turned and walked away resulting in Clarke's eyes immediately flicking to Lexa's tent. She licked her lips as she breathed out harshly, the coldness of the air catching in her throat as she examined the light the was glowing from inside. When did Lexa light those candles? How long exactly had she been up there? Clarke hadn't seen her leave the surrounding area, nor did she see her talking to anyone Clarke thought she'd want to... kind of... do that with. Not that Clarke knew her type, or anything...

Clarke shook her head and willed herself to stop pondering such a thing. It was up to the Commander who she... she scrunched her eyes closed too. She thought of being inside Lexa's tent earlier. Of how she let her touch her. Of how they were with each other, of their kiss from the other day.

She considered her, "I'm not ready," and now Lexa being touched by someone else and she absolutely, one-hundred percent hated it. She swallowed again and got to her feet, her eyes widening when she noticed the light inside Lexa's tent start to dim and then she was gone. Her heels digging firm into the mud before she hightailed it up the hill.

* * *

There was no guard, of course. Even the guard was getting laid, probably, and perhaps the Commander didn't want anyone within earshot. The thought just made Clarke even more jealous.

"Commander," she said, urgently but softly and she waited a moment before striding into the tent. Before she lost her nerve. Before she had a chance to think better of it. It was definitely the moonshine.

The tent was still illuminated, but only slightly. The Commander's coat strewn across the war table and her boots lying haphazardly by her throne.

"Clarke," came Lexa's unmistakable voice and then she strode over to where Clarke stood. Her pants were still on, and so was her black vest. Her hair was still untouched and if anything, her belt was slightly looser but it wasn't undone. Clarke swallowed as she didn't really think she should be aware of such fine details but when she caught sight of the woman over Lexa's shoulder, perched on the edge of Lexa's bed all other thought just plain evaporated from her brain.

Clarke blinked a few times as she couldn't peel her eyes away and suddenly she had no idea what to say. She hadn't thought this far ahead. She could feel Lexa's gaze on her, though, concerned. Maybe worried. Warm, even, and Clarke couldn't look the Commander in the eyes in case there was a look in them like agitation.

Lexa pulled on Clarke's arm and lead her to the side, further away and out of earshot of whomever the hell she was, still sat there as if she was on display. "Clarke what is it?" Lexa asked in a completely uncharacteristic display of ignorance. Like she had no clue. Like it was the last thing she could possibly expect for Clarke to have a problem with, this.

Clarke just carried on glaring at the woman, even though her head was now angled toward Lexa. She felt a lot of things. Hurt, mainly, that Lexa would choose some other person, after not more than forty-eight hours ago she was kissing her, in this very tent.

So Clarke had said she wasn't ready, and Clarke may have left the tent earlier after all that subtle, caring flirting but, they had been making eyes at each other all night. So what was this?

Clarke's throat got inexplicably tighter. She wasn't a grounder, she didn't understand the culture so therefore she couldn't play by their rules. She had feelings for Lexa so this meant something, to her, and especially as she knew Lexa had feelings for her, too. So it hurt, a lot and suddenly it must've become obvious all over her face because when she looked at Lexa, her eyes peering into the Commander's much deeper greens a look of recognition gripped them. A look of realisation and perhaps even, regret?

Lexa took a step back, her jaw rising in a simple nod. Clarke looked at the floor then, for want of anywhere else to look as she was completely unsure of what the Commander would do. Clarke felt a little uncomfortable, but she was in this, now. Her weakness giving way to confidence.

She may not be ready for everything it entailed, but she knew she wanted Lexa. She knew she both needed and craved her and though she wouldn't admit to either, yet, there was no way she wanted Lexa touching anyone else. Even if that was utterly selfish.

Clarke jutted her chin out and rested her hand on the table to her right. Lexa just turned and went over to the woman who was now sat a little awkwardly on the edge of the bed. Lexa spoke softly to her in Trigedasleng and then the woman left, picking up her coat as she went but not before throwing Clarke a look or so of discontent.

Lexa turned just a couple of feet from her bed, her hands rising in the space around her. She licked her lips. "What is it you wish to say, Clarke?"

Clarke fidgeted a little, and her eyes moved around the tent. "You know what."

Lexa did seem a little annoyed, then, as if her uncomplicated night was now flipped on its head. Clearly the Commander was used to having her needs satisfied after battle, and whenever else she needed it Clarke supposed and Clarke had just managed to get said satisfier thrown out with one meaningful look.

Perhaps the Commander was a little overwhelmed by her emotions, too.

The ones maybe, that made her weak.

Lexa sighed as she went over to her jug of water and poured herself a cup. Her shoulders slouched a little, too, and Clarke let herself relax in kind.

Lexa drank from her cup and then leaned her weight on either palm she splayed across the table top. She wasn't expecting this, not at all. She had no expectation that Clarke would be in her tent tonight, no idea that it was something Clarke was even considering. They had shared some glances tonight, that was true, and some lingering touches earlier while Clarke was tending her wounds but, having her here, now, was something else altogether. She didn't want just a night with Clarke, she never had.

"It's different, Clarke," Lexa said quietly, her head angled a little to the right but then she moved it back. "It does not mean-"

"-I know," Clarke interrupted, taking a step forward. She knew such words must be excruciating for the Commander. She swallowed, still somewhat brave from the moonshine. "I just learned about the night after a successful battle in your culture."

Lexa turned to her fully, then. She didn't ask any questions, obviously assuming correctly that Clarke's culture didn't share the same customs. Perhaps didn't separate sex and love quite so easily.

Clarke scratched at the back of her neck and rounded the table so there was nothing solid between them. She sighed, and her brow furrowed a little. She knew Lexa understood but she felt she needed to say the words, anyway. "You kissed me though, Lexa."

Lexa just lifted her chin a little higher and pushed out an even breath. "You said you weren't ready. I will not push you, Clarke."

After a moment Clarke just nodded, thrown slightly off-kilter at the sentiment in Lexa's tone and present behind her eyes. It amazed Clarke, really, how the softness exuding from the Commander now could be from the same woman who tore her sword through so many just hours before, the bloodlust thick in her eyes.

Lexa took a step toward Clarke and subtly licked her lips, taking care in selecting the right words before she spoke. She had thought of Clarke of course for this moment after battle, there was no one she wanted more but as she said she wouldn't rush her. Lexa respected her too much for that.

"I thought you might come to me, tonight, if your mind had changed," Lexa began, her voice low but even. "Desire is often at its strongest after the intensity of battle. But you did not."

Clarke raised a brow. "So you snuck away when I wasn't looking?"

"I did not sneak," Lexa replied quickly. "You took your eyes from me and they no longer sought me out."

Clarke wanted to roll her eyes but she stopped herself. She shifted her weight as she sighed. "It's called a conversation, Lexa."

Lexa became impatient. "It does not matter," and then she made herself soften, again. "I can wait for when you are ready-"

"-You obviously can't." Clarke looked away from her, then. She knew that wasn't what Lexa meant but she was jealous, and she couldn't hide it.

Lexa sighed. "It is pleasure of the body, Clarke. Nothing more."

Clarke sucked in a breath, the air between them getting a little heated. "So you'd be okay if I went and lay with one of your warriors tonight." She gestured in front of her. "Right now?"

Lexa immediately stiffened and she swallowed almost painfully. She felt a surge of something shoot through her, and it made her skin prickle. Her upper lip snarled a little as she had to breathe out with distaste what image that sparked inside her head. "If that is what you want."

Clarke didn't believe her for a second. "Oh really?" she scoffed. "So how about Nyko?"

Lexa's teeth scraped together and Clarke was sure she heard her growl. "I did not say I would like it." She sucked in a heavy breath and took a step back. "This is pointless, Clarke. You are not ready, I do not understand why you are here."

Clarke took a step to follow her. "Because I..." and then she trailed off, not at all sure if she could finish her sentence. It wasn't up to her what Lexa did after all but even so, she couldn't stop the irrationality from scratching inside her chest. From running riot through her mind. The moonshine wasn't helping, either. Fuck it, she thought, and then her words all came out at once. "I don't want anyone else touching you," she forced, shaking her head a little as she blinked furiously. "I don't want you to touch her."

Clarke took a breath and stood back on her heels feeling really kind of, sort of, awkward. Lexa just regarded her, her body language open and her eyes soft as she processed every word that came out of Clarke's mouth. If she was surprised she didn't show it and her infuriatingly tiny tight-lipped smile just made Clarke feel even more exposed. Even more idiotic for blatantly U-turning on what she said after Lexa kissed her.

But to hell with it, really, Clarke thought. She pushed out her breath and it shook. "I don't care how meaningless it is," she whispered, finding some courage from somewhere to look the Commander straight in the eyes. "It means something to me."

Lexa was totally surprised but she used her years of training well. She was glad of it, as she stood there returning Clarke's gaze, her face betraying absolutely nothing of what she felt. She swallowed and it was the only movement she made, her eyes though dramatically softening under the weight of what she desired.

She had no idea Clarke would follow her to her tent like this, would be stood here saying these words. Lexa honestly respected what Clarke wanted and she was prepared to wait. To see if Clarke's heart could feel the same as hers but she expected it to take time. She presumed it would still take time but nevertheless here Clarke stood, spurred on by the intensity of her jealousy and honestly, it made Lexa feel good. It made her feel wanted and it had been a long time since Lexa was made to feel that way by someone who didn't see her as just the Commander.

But still Lexa wanted to be certain. "Clarke. My intention was not to rush you."

Clarke shook her head, "You're not."

"Nor to upset you. If you-"

"-No. Lexa." Clarke stood firm, her hand out in front of her and her palm gesturing toward the ground. "You have desires. So do I." She stepped up to Lexa. "I desire you."

Lexa just raised a brow.

Clarke could see it in the Commander's eyes. She wanted this just as much as Clarke did. Maybe more, and the more Clarke spoke the deeper shade of green Lexa's eyes became. Clarke could see it, and she felt the tension intensify between them with every breath she took. "You want a night of passion. So do I. I can't with a stranger, and you're the only one I want." Clarke swallowed and she felt it ripple down the length of her throat. She was nervous, and she was right up in Lexa's personal space now, feeling the heat radiating from her body. The Commander was taking deeper breaths obviously trying to remain calm, obviously trying to keep her emotions under control. Clarke tried to do the same thing but she was struggling and when she spoke, her voice was so deep it almost had a bass line. "So let's just have a night."

Lexa felt as assaulted by words as she ever had been. Her pulse was racing and her body felt wave after wave of sensations as they spiralled through her. She licked her lips and her face betrayed her a little, her brow furrowing and her lips pulling to the side. "I don't think it will ever be just that between you and I, Clarke."

Clarke nodded. She knew that, of course she did. She felt the pull in her chest more strongly than she ever had and her fingertips tingled to explore Lexa's skin. They twitched, and her whole body just ached. She was ready, in this moment she was more than ready and whatever came after she could deal with. She was sure of it.

"I know," Clarke sighed. "But I just want you to kiss me, Lexa. It's what I've wanted all night."

Lexa exhaled and her chest felt heavy with it. Her eyes dropped closed for a moment as she felt a sense of longing which made her close the small space left between them. She stepped into Clarke, their bodies pressing together and then their foreheads followed suit.

Lexa's hands were gentle as they held onto Clarke's hips. "As have I," she whispered hoarsely, and it was the softest thing Clarke had ever heard pass her lips.

Clarke swallowed and she felt a burning in her chest that made her throat wheeze. Her hands found Lexa's upper arms and she gripped them, tightly. "And I just really need you to fucking touch me."

The statement rippled through Lexa and she was immediately lost to it. To everything she was feeling. The last time she felt like this was... a time she had long since stopped remembering. She parted her lips a little and leaned in, not needing to hear anymore as her body was crying out just as much for Clarke's touch, too.

She sighed as Clarke returned the kiss, her fingers strengthening their hold on her hips as their bodies instinctively moulded together. Clarke's hands rounding Lexa's shoulders as her one hand ran up and gripped the back of her neck.

Clarke felt like they were magnetised, every fibre of her being absolutely tingling, absolutely thirsty for the woman in front of her and she moaned when she felt Lexa nibble on her lower lip, as she licked slowly and tantalisingly across it and Clarke felt like she couldn't breathe.

Clarke just held her tighter, wanted the Commander even more now she'd had this first taste and her chest expanded with it, with the thousands of teeming butterflies that were desperately trying to be set free. Clarke felt them everywhere, from her chest to her gut and they made her shift uncontrollably, her chest hitching and her gut churning with how desperately she craved Lexa's touch.

Lexa growled as Clarke parted her lips, granting her access almost immediately and she almost felt giddy, practically lightheaded as her tongue explored Clarke's mouth and as their tongues met Lexa couldn't quite hold it in. She became a little more dominant, a little more urgent as her hands moved to Clarke's shoulders to quickly push off her coat.

Clarke just went with it. More than happy to have Lexa undress her. She met Lexa's eyes for a moment and they were so dark, so full of want and lust it made Clarke's stomach lurch even harder, made her heart beat even faster and the sensation that fired down her spine was electrifying.

Lexa swallowed, her lips dry all of a sudden so she swiped her tongue across them, very eager for it to be inside Clarke's mouth once more. She pulled her back close, her hands immediately finding Clarke's lower back and quickly slipping under her shirt, the touch of her skin taking Lexa's breath away and despite herself, she gasped into Clarke's mouth and stole the breath from her lips.

Clarke felt goose-bumps erupt right up her spine and the tiny hairs at the back of her neck stood on end. She felt hot, inexplicably and passionately on edge and all she wanted was Lexa on top of her. On her bed, and her fingers inside of her. It was as if she couldn't breathe hard enough, couldn't control her desire well enough and her hands actually trembled with it.

Clarke held herself against Lexa's body, her fingers getting stuck in and tugging on her braids as she deepened the kiss. She sucked on the Commander's tongue and held it in her mouth like she couldn't get enough of it and it just felt so, _so_ good.

Lexa responded whole-heartedly as Clarke kissed her harder. Her throat suppressing a low growl as her fingers explored the expanse of Clarke's back, taking note of the way she shuddered when she pressed them along the notches of her spine. The way she jumped a little and released a breath when she traced the dips between her ribs.

It was paralysing, or at least something similar. Clarke was lit up by the warmth of Lexa's hands across her stomach. Inching along her sides. Teasing at the flesh just below her breasts and Clarke felt it shoot through her gut and gather between her legs. Her thighs twitching and her heart may well have skipped a few beats when Lexa stepped properly against her, a firm leg pressing between her own and Clarke just couldn't help how she unabashedly ground down onto it. It was automatic, and Clarke's eyes rolled back in her head, her body well and truly on fire.

Lexa felt the heat engulf her thigh and it was on another level. Her mind just exploding with everything she wanted to do to Clarke; everywhere she wanted to touch her, everywhere she wanted to kiss her. It was galvanising, and Lexa growled with the salaciousness that surged through her. She pulled her lips away and latched them onto Clarke's neck, trailing them down the column of her throat, licking and biting and sucking her skin that tasted absolutely amazing. It tasted just how Clarke smelled; smoky and rich and like peaceful autumn evenings at dusk. Lexa wanted to live in it, be consumed by it, wanted to lose herself in everything that was Clarke and by the way Clarke was pawing at her, pulling at her and gasping whenever Lexa touched her it seemed like Clarke wanted that as well.

It was more than enough for the Commander. She pulled away and lifted Clarke's top over her head and threw it somewhere off to the side. She breathed in heavily through her nose as she took in the sight before her, the swell of her breasts as she breathed, the supple skin that disappeared beneath her bra.

Clarke's breath shook under the weight of Lexa's wanton gaze, Lexa biting slightly on her bottom lip as her hands slipped slowly from Clarke's shoulders, inching over her chest to rest lightly on her breasts, pausing as she felt Clarke's nipples harden beneath the material, protruding gently into her palms before she continued the movement downwards and gripped onto Clarke's sides.

Clarke's throat bobbed as she attempted to clear the boulder that had formed there, the entirety of her skin rippling under Lexa's gentle touch. She coughed, her chest juddering and then she balled her fists in the material of Lexa's top.

Lexa kissed her again with all the passion that was in her, her eyes clenching shut with the power of her arousal and she stepped Clarke backwards, moving her more quickly the closer they got to the bed and then Clarke's legs gave out as they collided with the softness of furs. Clarke fell backwards, her hands bracing behind her before she straightened back up again, looking up expectantly into Lexa's cloudy, wanting eyes. Lexa quickly stepped between Clarke's legs and suddenly Clarke's hands were on her, her fingers moving to Lexa's hips as she pushed up her top a little so her lips could explore the taught skin across her abdomen.

Lexa sighed. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up, her fingers resting on Clarke's head and moving slowly through her hair before they pressed into the base of Clarke's skull. She tried to calm her emotions but it was difficult; she felt like she was burning up from the inside out. Like her heart might beat out of her ribcage and her gut might implode with how it was constantly twisting and flipping, Clarke's tongue against her abs right now intensifying that tenfold.

Lexa looked down and forced out a breath, grabbing at the hem of her top, pulling it off and throwing it behind her. She released the binding around her chest and that quickly followed. Clarke stumbled a little as her eyes wandered up just as Lexa crouched between her legs, her hands squeezing Clarke's thighs as she ran them along them.

Clarke couldn't take her eyes from Lexa's body, having trouble for a moment believing she was actually here, sitting on the Commander's bed and staring at her naked, flawless flesh. There were scars of course, but it only added to her ruggedness. Clarke had to lick her lips, her hands visibly shaking but she just wanted to touch her. She wanted to map her skin and chart her scars with her fingers and her tongue. She needed to but before she could reach out Lexa leaned forward and started undoing Clarke's pants.

Lexa made short work of the buttons, her hands then hungrily moving to the material below Clarke's hips and then she tugged on it, yanking them down and Clarke instinctively rolled her hips up so Lexa could pull them off completely.

Lexa ripped the material down Clarke's legs and the resulting sensation shot through Clarke like a thunderbolt, exploding in her gut and then in her chest. The feeling pooled between her legs and she just couldn't wait for Lexa to be between them, definitely with her fingers and perhaps with her tongue. The very idea of it making every inch of her rush.

Lexa disposed of Clarke's pants and gently pressed her lips to Clarke's knee. The inside of her thigh. The skin just above her underwear and just below her belly button. Clarke groaned, the heat consuming her as the sound filled the space around them and reverberated down Lexa's spine.

Lexa stood up a little, leaning over Clarke as she placed a kiss against her chest, meeting Clarke's gaze as she put a knee on the bed, Clarke scooting backwards so she was properly on the furs. Lexa positioned herself over her, her weight on all fours as she hovered deliciously over Clarke but then Clarke reached down and grasped the waistband of Lexa's pants.

"Take these off," Clarke breathed, her eyes lidded and her chest heaving.

Lexa paused as she looked down, noticing the slight furrow in Clarke's brow and the way she was biting on her bottom lip, tugging with determination on the material at her hips. She got up on her knees and pulled back, getting off the bed quickly before she removed the rest of her clothes completely.

Clarke desperately wanted to feel Lexa's naked skin against her. Her eyes were glued to her as she pulled off both her pants and underwear in one swift motion and Clarke thought she might pass out. The fluttering in her chest was intense, just as it was in her mind and the heat between her legs was starting to rage. Her blood was hammering in her veins and it was making her pulse, her chest to her gut and resounding in her clit. It throbbed, and the wetness was overwhelming.

Clarke shimmied out of her underwear and eagerly kicked them off. She arched her back so she could unclip her bra, pulling it from her arms and then launching it away from the bed. She leaned up on her elbows as she waited, her chest hitching and her entire body tingling as Lexa stood naked in front of her.

Lexa's eyes were wide. She just stood, drinking her in. Every inch of Clarke exposed and Lexa's mouth dropped open just a little, her brow slightly arching as her lungs expelled all air. She licked her lips and swallowed almost painfully. Clarke was beautiful, and Lexa was awestruck.

"Come here," Clarke whispered, trying her best to keep her voice steady and Lexa had to blink a few times, as if that's what it took to shake herself out of it. She certainly didn't need to be asked twice.

She covered Clarke's body with her own, lowering herself down gently as their skin met, Lexa's lips immediately finding Clarke's before she moved them back to her neck, kissing her in the corner right at the back of her jaw. Behind her ear, and then down her throat until she found Clarke's pulse point and sucked on it, hearing the appreciative whine build up and then leave Clarke's lips.

Lexa applied pressure with her thigh between Clarke's legs, gently at first but then harder, rolling her hips to the rhythm in which she sucked on Clarke's skin. She felt her wetness, and it made Lexa's head spin, basking in Clarke's arousal as she felt it on her thigh but also in the eagerness of Clarke's fingers across her shoulders. Up and down her back. It made Lexa moan too, and she breathed them out into Clarke's skin.

Clarke pushed herself against Lexa's thigh as much as she possibly could, desperate as she was for some friction. Her hands were everywhere. In the Commander's hair, digging into her upper arms, pressing into her neck. She felt Lexa's scars across her back and she took note as much as she could. Lexa's lips were distracting though. As was her thigh. Regardless Clarke wanted to know those scars, she wanted to make them her own and she knew she would. Just a little later. She would make the Commander just as wet as Clarke was right then. Just as delirious, and just as desperate for Clarke's fingers to penetrate her.

"Ai gaf teik yu, Klark," Lexa said, her voice so husky and deep it didn't matter that Clarke couldn't understand her. It made her insides tingle all the same.

Lexa started to trail her lips lower, down to Clarke's collar bone which she nibbled on and licked, then down toward the swell of her breasts.

"Ai na teik yu kom taim yu laik kwelen en slogen."

Clarke arched her back as Lexa kissed her way along the supple skin of her breast, stopping only when she came to her nipple and then she blew on it, her right hand gently massaging Clarke's other breast and her thumb teasing the already erect nipple, Lexa's weight leaning on her left arm at Clarke's side.

"Fuck," Clarke gasped.

"Ai teisa na get yu in ogeda, Klark."

Clarke moaned again, her head thrown to the side and her arms up by her head. She was so turned on she was having trouble making sense of anything and when Lexa took her nipple into her mouth it was like she saw fireworks.

"Oh God, Lexa..." she groaned, her hand finding the back of Lexa's head as her hips became impatient, finding not such a slow rhythm against Lexa's thigh.

Lexa felt her insides shake. Seeing Clarke like this, falling apart beneath her was tearing at her inner resolve. The fact that she was touching her, tasting her and soon her fingers would be inside her. It was maddening, and Lexa's heart rattled her chest with it. Her hips started to speed up, pushing against Clarke more incessantly and the moan that ripped from Clarke's lips was shattering. Lexa growled, her teeth grazing Clarke's nipple and Clarke just arched into her all the more.

Lexa let Clarke's nipple go and her right hand slipped down Clarke's side, her fingers digging into her skin across her ribs and then she pressed them into the flesh around her hip bone.

Clarke yelped, her body reacting to the touch rather viscously as her hips left the furs and her head darted up.

Lexa met her eyes and smirked at her, continuing her journey down Clarke's body, nipping and sucking at various intervals to see where she earned the best reactions. She found Clarke especially liked her abdomen being kissed, the spot just beneath her belly button and Lexa took great pleasure in torturing her with it. She settled herself comfortably between Clarke's legs as Clarke held them apart, bent at the knee and desperate for Lexa to go lower.

"Please, Lex..." Clarke implored, her head banging back against the furs and her eyes scrunching closed.

Lexa smiled into Clarke's skin, her right hand sliding around her thigh, her thumb pressing into her skin on the underside, just at the back of her knee. Clarke gasped and felt her legs tremble as Lexa inched her thumb along the centre, teasing her muscle as her lips continued to kiss Clarke's hips and abdomen.

Clarke couldn't take it anymore. She was hot, ridiculously so and absolutely everywhere. She felt her heart beat pounding and it resounded in her clit. Thumping and pulsing and utterly slick. She was hard and aching and dying to be touched.

"I need..." Clarke husked, her voice low and rattling as her words trailed off, her mind spinning and not really knowing what she wanted to say. "Please...touch me."

That was it. Lexa couldn't wait anymore. She was just as desperate as Clarke was to know what she felt like inside. Her mind was thick with it, Clarke's wetness more than enticing and she wanted more than anything to make her cum, over and over again.

She teased her fingers along Clarke's clit and Clarke's mind erupted. The moan she released going straight to Lexa's core and she swallowed, the pleasure once more surging through her.

Lexa let go of her restraint and continued the movement of her fingers feeling Clarke's clit pulse against her touch and her wetness almost soak her hand. Clarke carried on moaning as Lexa started to rub, easily finding a rhythm that made Clarke go tense at her every edge.

"God, yes," Clarke forced, her lip quickly becoming swollen between her teeth. Her hands gripped at the furs at her sides as her back began to arch. "Yes!" she repeated. "There..." and then she groaned. "Ffffffuck!"

Lexa rubbed harder, the desire in her own gut approaching fever pitch. Her own wetness spilling out and she positioned herself over Clarke's thigh, squeezing it between her legs so she could find her own friction. She started biting on Clarke's skin, holding it in her mouth before she let it go, soothing over the same spot with her tongue as her fingers circled Clarke's clit. Rubbing over the tip and then inching down to her opening.

Clarke's heart nearly stopped beating. "Oh fuck," she gasped, her thighs tensing and her chest tightly clenched. "Please, Lex..."

The tone of Clarke's voice made Lexa's heart plummet. So gravelly and so full of pure, aching need. Lexa grunted, her own clit hard and solid against Clarke's thigh and then she penetrated her, sliding two fingers inside her slick warmth and Clarke immediately clamped hard around them, hunching her hips down so she might entice her further.

Clarke cried out, immediately wanting her deeper, needing her deeper and so she lifted her one knee up as much as she possibly could, feeling Lexa curl her fingers, rub them against her front wall and Clarke thought she might cum right there and then. Her chest was heavy and her nerve endings were firing, right the way through her body and down to her toes and when Lexa pressed her thumb against her clit at exactly the same time as she pumped her fingers in deeper, a wave of uncontrollable pleasure jolted through her.

Lexa pumped faster, exalted in the softness that surrounded her fingers. Clarke felt amazing, warm and soft and a lot like velvet and Lexa felt herself getting close as well. Her body was shaking, the sensations Clarke was making her feel positively mind numbing and she knew it wouldn't take much at all. Hardly anything in fact so Lexa leaned herself up, getting up and off of Clarke's thigh and she rested between Clarke's thighs properly, still pumping hard and fast inside Clarke not wanting for anything in the world for Clarke to stop her deep and sensual moans.

Clarke felt Lexa move and she had no idea what was happening. Her mind was totally incapable of rational thought but she just went with it, completely and utterly pliable in Lexa's hands. She felt her body begin to judder, her legs shake and then she felt it, another warmth envelope her clit and she knew she was on the verge. On the edge of total collapse.

Lexa twisted her fingers and pushed them deeper, massaging her front wall and found that spot that would send Clarke absolutely crazy and then she breathed on her. Blew out a cool breath onto Clarke's clit before she took it in her mouth, sucking on it and playing with it with her tongue as Clarke's back arched violently, her gut clenched wildly and she held Lexa tightly within her, her walls shuddering as she screamed out, her world then going completely black.

Lexa slowed her pace, Clarke's hands suddenly back in her hair as her fingers gripped what was left of her braids, her breaths now coming out in short, stunted gasps.

Clarke was still cumming, still squeezing Lexa's fingers as her lower half convulsed erratically, the sensations rippling through her like they would never stop. Clarke hoped they wouldn't. She bit on her lip again and groaned, riding out her orgasm with Lexa's fingers still moving slowly inside her. Her tongue still moving but lazily against her swollen clit, sucking up what remained of her wetness.

Clarke heaved out a breath. Her eyes heavy as she flung an arm over her face, her other arm lying across her stomach, her throat throwing out one shaky, nonsensical word after another. She wasn't making any sense and she knew it so after a delirious few moments she stopped herself, the warmth still spreading and rolling over and over within her.

Clarke sighed slowly, delighting in the sensual touch of Lexa's tongue and then she gently cleared her throat. The air filling up her chest. "Holy, Jesus Christ," she murmured, her lungs releasing a long, exaggerated breath.

Lexa smiled, not knowing at all what that meant but she presumed from the inflection it was a good thing. She kissed Clarke's clit one last time and then she moved up her body, kissing her where she knew Clarke would like it as she removed her fingers slowly.

Clarke let out another breath, closing her eyes as her hands rounded Lexa's shoulders.

"Good?" Lexa asked, and Clarke scoffed gently.

She looked into the Commander's eyes as she hovered above her. "Fucking amazing," she breathed, slowly rubbing the skin at the back of Lexa's neck.

Lexa smiled as she exhaled, her nose bumping against Clarke's, just a little. "I am glad." She kissed Clarke, then, and Clarke felt a ripple run through her again as she tasted herself on Lexa's lips.

Lexa broke it quickly, and dropped her lips to the underside of Clarke's jaw line.

Clarke chuckled, a little. "So am I."

Lexa paused for a moment as her lips reached Clarke's ear. "You are beautiful, Clarke," she said quietly, her breath sending a shiver down Clarke's side.

Clarke smiled, her body still flushing with the most incredible warmth. It was if it radiated through her. "So are you."

Lexa swallowed and pushed her nose further into Clarke's neck. "I am scarred."

Clarke ran her hands across Lexa's shoulders then, feeling the dips and jagged edges of her marks. She tried to pull Lexa's body closer, if that was even possible and then she turned her head in Lexa's direction. "Will you tell me what they mean?"

Lexa paused again, pushing out a breath that made Clarke's skin ripple. "Yes," she replied, getting up so she could hover over Clarke once more. "Later," she husked, her lips pulling into a small smirk.

She pressed her thigh between Clarke's legs and they instantly widened, Clarke expelling a breath as her eyes fell closed, her pulse quickly rising again as Lexa's lips starting kissing down to her collar bone.

Clarke moaned and lost a hand in Lexa's now messy, pulled apart braids. She gripped them tightly, biting on her lower lip as she felt herself slipping once more, her legs gripping tightly around Lexa's hips. The slick returning quickly between her legs.

"Later's fine," she mumbled, but then she felt Lexa twitch heavily when Clarke's hands fell to her ribs. She teased her skin down to her hips and the low moan that vibrated from Lexa's throat was enough to make Clarke stop. She pressed a hand to Lexa's chest, making Lexa cease her movements and arch a brow in question.

"You're not doing anything till I please you back, Commander."

It made Lexa's breath catch in her throat and as much as she wanted to pleasure Clarke again, the look in her eyes told her that Clarke had other ideas. She quirked her eyebrow as she grinned, her jaw rising just a little and then Clarke flipped her onto her back, ready to make her world explode, too.

 **Translations.**

Thanks as always, commander-smoulder on tumblr for the help :)

"Ai gaf teik yu, Klark."

 **"I want to take you, Clarke."**

"Ai na teik yu kom taim yu laik kwelen en slogen."

 **"I will take you until you're weak and can no longer stand."**

"Ai teisa na get yu in ogeda, Klark."

 **"My tongue will know all of you, Clarke."**


End file.
